


Rivalry at it's Best

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Detective Alec Lightwood, F/M, Firefighter Magnus Bane, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider, POV Simon Lewis, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Everyone knew about the rivalry between the local fire department and police precinct. Simon had witnessed it firsthand in the form of the constant prank war going on between the two. But while most people were happy to target anyone, Lieutenant Magnus Bane and Detective Sergeant Alec Lightwood seemed to have it out for each other specifically.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294





	Rivalry at it's Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had last night and I just had to write it! I hope you enjoy this! Also, this is based off the feud between the police and the fire department in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Plus, I have no clue how being a paid firefighter works, all my information comes from google and TV.

Everyone knew about the rivalry between the local fire department and police precinct. Simon had witnessed it firsthand in the form of the constant prank war going on between the two. But while most people were happy to target anyone, Lieutenant Magnus Bane and Detective Sergeant Alec Lightwood seemed to have it out for each other specifically.

Simon is pretty fond of the memory of the time Lightwood burst into the fire department covered from head to toe in glitter after Bane had put a glitter bomb in his desk. He was less fond of Lightwood's retaliation though, because his desk was behind Bane's. Bright pink chalk dust shows up very well on their yellow turnout uniform and was surprisingly hard to get out. There was a layer of it over the office for weeks.

So while Simon usually loved seeing his colleagues get pranked (in fact he helped Detective Clary Fairchild set up frequent ones against her step-father Luke, who also happened to be the Fire Chief), he was not a big fan of Lightwood's usually messy retaliation pranks.

With all that in mind, Simon was understandably nervous when Lightwood walked into the station while Bane was on-scene at a building fire. There was something off about him today though, instead of the usual quiet and barely concealed smirk he wore as he set up his prank, his expression was a very nervous one and he didn't seem to be holding anything he could use against Bane. Simon watched in confusion as he walked over to Bane's desk and pulled a small velvet ring box out of his pocket. From his angle by the printer, Simon could see him open it and look at whatever was inside before nodding to himself, closing the box, and setting it back on the desk where Bane would be able to see it easily when he got back.

Curious, Simon made his way over to where Lightwood was still standing, looking at the box. "Hey Detective, that better not be more chalk," he quipped

Lightwood looked up, startled out of this thoughts, "It's not," he replied and after a moment of deliberation he continued, "Lewis, could you do me a favour? Please, it's really important,"

"Depends what it is," Simon was wary, he really didn't want a repeat of the chalk incident

"When Magnus comes in, just tell him that I'm waiting in the break room for his answer, okay?" Simon was surprised that Lightwood had used Bane's first name. Even after working with him for two years, Simon still referred to him as Bane or Lieutenant.

"Sure," Simon replied, still suspicious "Are you allowed to go in the break room? You don't even work here,"

"I asked Luke and he gave me permission," Lightwood said as he walked into the said room. Simon was starting to get really confused now. What did Lightwood want Bane to answer? And how did he even get permission to go in the break room? How did he know Luke? The only thing that comforted Simon about the whole ordeal was that he could see into the break room clearly from here and keep an eye on the detective.

Simon waited for a while and did some paperwork as well as answering a few texts from his girlfriend Isabelle. She was the Head Medical Examiner at the same precinct that her brother worked at. Since he wanted this relationship to be long term, Simon could only hope that Lightwood would be less stoic around his sister's boyfriend than he was around Firefighter Simon Lewis.

After about half an hour Bane walked into the office, shrugging off his turnout coat and throwing it over the back of his chair. Simon had re-positioned himself at his own desk and watched as Bane noticed the box.

"Bane, Detective Lightwood left that on your desk. He said something about waiting in the break room for your answer? Whatever that means," Simon told him.

"Thanks Lewis," he replied, there was a look of confusion on Bane's face as he picked up the box. However it wasn't a 'what the heck' look, it was a 'is this really what I think it is?' one.

Simon watched as Bane opened the small box an he heard the small gasp as Bane put his hand over his mouth. Craning his neck to see, Simon saw in the box a silver ring and a handwritten note with the words 'Marry me?' written in Lightwood's handwriting. To say that Simon was shocked was an understatement, he would have thought it was some kind of joke if it wasn't for Bane's reaction and Lightwood's nervousness.

Any last thoughts of it being a joke were banished from Simon's head as Bane raced into the break room, stumbling into Maia Robert's desk on the way and barely sparing a second for an apology. Again thankful for his close proximity to the break room, and the fact that Bane had left the door open in his haste, Simon could both see and hear what was going on.

"Yes!" Bane breathed, "A thousand times yes, Alexander!"

Simon thought this was the first time he had ever seen Lightwood really smile, both men had a look of uttermost joy on their faces, Bane was even crying. After all that had happened, Simon was only a little bit surprised when Lightwood rushed forward to kiss Bane full on the mouth. Simon thought that he should give the two a bit of privacy to celebrate, but he found that he was unable to tear his gaze away from the couple.

The kiss didn't last long because the two were smiling too much, Lightwood took the ring box from Bane and took the ring out before sliding it onto Bane's left hand. The two embraced for a long time, long enough that Simon turned back to his desk, finally giving the fiances some privacy.

Simon shook his head, who would have known that the Alexander Bane would always go on about was the stoic Detective Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you have any feedback please tell be because I always want to improve my writing. As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
